


Shlorp

by showmeurteef



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Come Eating, Food, M/M, Masturbation, Vore, but just Discussing vore, food kink adjacent?, gummy worms r sexy now, implied takis, no actual vore takes place, unbirth mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmeurteef/pseuds/showmeurteef
Summary: “I kinda wanna... be.... the gummy worm.” Changkyun hazards a glance up at Hyungwon, and is met with every synonym for confusion written across his wrinkled forehead.changkyun n hyungwon r just hanging out n then changkyun is like so,,,, thoughts on eating me?
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	Shlorp

**Author's Note:**

> dear vore enthusiasts i have never read a proper voreing in my life so let it be known that this is just my personal interpretation of whatever is actually considered sexy abt vore
> 
> lmk if u need anything tagged/explained !

“ _What?_ ”

“What?”

“Why are you staring at me like that?”

“I’m _not_ ,” Changkyun insists, staring at Hyungwon Like That. Like watching him slowly bring handful after handful of spicy, rolled chips Changkyun’s never heard of and gummy worms to his mouth as he half-focuses on the shitty romcom and half-focuses on petting Changkyun’s head is some sort of religious experience. Like everything that isn’t Hyungwon’s mouth, hands, and stomach might as well have disappeared from the universe.

“You _are_.” Hyungwon pauses the movie to properly furrow his brows down at Changkyun, who’s got his arms looped around his waist, head nestled into his hip, legs knitted around one of Hyungwon’s legs. “ _And_ you’re kinda hard, dude.”

Changkyun flushes, as if he had no idea Hyungwon’s leg contained nerve endings capable of detecting his (more than) kinda hard dick pressed against it.

“What are you thinking about?”

Their evening had consisted of nothing but aimless snacking and subpar movie-watching, and Hyungwon’s half-hearted cuddling had barely moved him from his position propped up against the headboard. He put in _just_ enough effort to lazily stroke Changkyun’s scalp, but otherwise, he was more intent on losing himself in the love interest’s tearful confession than giving Changkyun _that_ kind of attention.

Changkyun gnaws on his lip and widens his eyes when Hyungwon grabs another gummy worm from the bag beside him. He raises it to his lips, his teeth latching onto the poor worm’s head or tail and nipping it clean off. Less than an instant passes before the tiny piece has been swallowed, and he slurps the rest of it between his plush lips like spaghetti.

Chews. Changkyun listens to the worm squish and tear, to his teeth clacking together.

Swallows. Changkyun watches his adam’s apple bob up and down. Imagines the shredded, mashed worm sliding all the way to his tummy.

Completely and totally through no fault of his own, Changkyun’s legs coil a little tighter around Hyungwon and his warm, tingly dick smushes against his leg.

“Seriously. Changkyun. What is it?” Hyungwon’s fingers freeze on the crown of his head as he laughs. “Do you have a food kink now, or something? Does watching me eat turn you on?”

“Not... exactly...” Changkyun can’t help the embarrassed smile that grows on his face even as he groans, so he burrows into Hyungwon’s side. “What if I...”

Changkyun’s mouth goes dry, his heart hammering in his throat. He doesn’t have any expectations —it’s not something Hyungwon can really agree or disagree to try out— but just the _idea_ of it electrifies him. Puts him on edge. Clogs his brain with want.

“I kinda wanna... _be_.... the gummy worm.” Changkyun hazards a glance up at Hyungwon, and is met with every synonym for confusion written across his wrinkled forehead. He quickly hides his face beneath Hyungwon’s shirt, tugging it over his head and nuzzling into the smooth tummy below.

“You’re gonna have to be more specific if you want me to help you out.”

Changkyun’s grip on the shirt tightens. His groan gets caught in his throat.

“It’s silly. Kinda gross.”

“These things usually are with you.”

“Shut _up!_ ” Changkyun shouts and pinches the thin skin stretched over Hyungwon’s hipbone. “I’m being vulnerable here. I— What I want is— I’m turned on by the idea of you eating me, okay? Not like _cannibalism_ , but like—”

“ _Vore?_ ” The force of Hyungwon’s spluttering gasp jerks him backwards, jostling Changkyun from his very clever, very inconspicuous hiding spot. His pout and pinkish cheeks smush into the mattress. Hyungwon continues to laugh and squawk above him. “You _seriously_ want me to _vore_ you?”

“Fuck off.”

“Vore, Changkyun? _Vore?"_

Embarrassment and bitterness aside, gummy worm-related thoughts continue to slither around Changkyun’s head. Shouldn’t Hyungwon’s reaction have made him want to take it all back? Shouldn’t his dick have immediately gone limp? He balls the bedsheets into his fists and grumbles to himself. His dick twitches.

“What about it turns you on?” Hyungwon’s voice returns to its steady, muffled tone. The bed creaks as he shifts to trace circles on Changkyun’s back.

“Fuck, I don’t know...” Changkyun gulps. He definitely does know. “Your mouth is pretty... Your lips are soft, you’re a good kisser, you can _suck_ dick... And, like, the rest of you— of your insides probably feel like that. Probably feels wet and tight... I don’t know...”

Hyungwon just hums thoughtfully. Continues to lightly rub Changkyun’s back. The silence sticks to Changkyun’s skin like dried glue, crackly and stiff and needing to be peeled off. Softly, gently he grinds against Hyungwon’s leg.

“But it would be different than you sucking my dick because it would be _all_ of me. All of me inside you. Warmed by you and... small, I guess?”

“My tiny baby boy, fitting so nicely in my mouth.”

“ _Don’t,_ ” Changkyun warns. His entire body jolts with electricity at Hyungwon’s amused, low voice— the same one he uses when he’s about to start something.

“Don’t _what_ , Changkyunnie?” His hand travels to his ass, kneads it gingerly.

“Don’t tease me. Not if you’re not _actually_ into it.”

“Who says I’m not into it?” Hyungwon scoffs. Drags Changkyun’s shorts down a bit. “You can touch yourself while we talk, if you want.”

And Changkyun _does_ want. He rearranges himself to look up at Hyungwon’s soft smile and even softer eyes, and wraps a hand around his dick.

“Wouldn’t it kinda hurt to get past all my teeth, though? Wouldn’t you scrape against my neck bones or ribcage or something on the way down?”

“I think so, y-yeah.” Changkyun sounds too breathy, too crackly already. He lathers precome over his dick. Just barely strokes it. He wants to draw this out, wants to know what words are gonna shuffle out from those annoyingly pretty lips, that annoyingly pretty smile next.

“But you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Hyungwon slips his hand beneath Changkyun’s shirt to rub the small of his back. “The pushing and poking would almost be as good as my insides stretching around you, cradling you. Little thing. Sweet, little thing.”

The waistband of Changkyun’s shorts feels much too tight around his thighs. Everything’s sticky and hot, and he has to move his hand faster. Has to grip harder.

“And I bet you’d taste sweet, too. Like cinnamon and sugar, or—” Hyungwon snorts. “—a sour patch kid. Maybe even black licorice.”

“Very funny.” Changkyun rolls his eyes, but can’t pretend that sweat isn’t gluing his hair to his forehead, that he doesn’t shudder every time he takes a breath.

“I’d roll you around my mouth a little before I swallowed you down, so you could push up against my gums, and so I could feel every inch of you with my tongue. Then, you’d slide down my throat real nicely, getting all slick and warm, before landing in my belly.”

“I-I bet it would sizzle a little,” Changkyun practically wheezes. Hyungwon’s hand is back to his ass and his touches are so feathery light and he’s _close._ “But you’d be all around me and I’d be balled up inside you and—”

His voice crumples into an urgent moan. He’s _really_ close. Hyungwon smile is sweet, thoughtful. The sheets rustle as Changkyun’s legs start to kick, as his hips start to buck.

“And my belly would be all round and puffy ‘cause of you. I’d be _full_. So full of you, my Changkyunnie.” Hyungwon’s smile melts away as he holds his breath, quirks his eyebrows, parts his lips. Changkyun’s movements are sporadic, desperate. The bed creaks. “You’re so cute like this; makes me wanna swallow you whole.”

Changkyun comes with a broken cry, his body jerks in time to the final strokes through the white-hot, jittery need. Breathless curses fall from his lips as he wriggles closer to Hyungwon, gazing up at him in wonder and amusement and confusion.

“I can’t believe you— I can't believe _I_...”

Hyungwon grins crookedly and pats his ass, before grabbing Changkyun’s wrist to lift the come-covered hand to his mouth. He stretches his mouth around Changkyun’s sticky fingers, curls his tongue around each of them, moans softly at the taste.

Changkyun hisses, nowhere _near_ recovered enough to handle Hyungwon swallowing around his fingers, letting him feel his rough molars and his tongue’s squishy underside and his solid palet. “ _Asshole._ ”

Hyungwon laughs and mercifully draws Changkyun’s hand out of his mouth, pleased face and slumping posture far too gentle for everything he just subjected Changkyun to.

“Am not, but there is this thing called unbirth that I bet you would like—”

“ _What?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> responses of any kind r the changkyun flavored gummy worms to my hungry hyungwon  
> u can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/showmeurteef) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/showmeurteef)


End file.
